Yellow's oneshot
by TheCastorbean
Summary: This is a one-shot dedicated to characters of my own making. Bumblebee X Bleak characters from my other fic Regular life. If you like this story check out Regular life and my other one-shots


BLEAKS P.O.V

I watched from a distance, not wanting her to see me. Not that hiding was hard in this crowd; there were dozens of guys gathered around the ramp she's on, staring at her, checking her out. It takes all my willpower not to flatten all of them with my newly acquired powers.

A week ago the thought of me wanting to clobber a bunch of skater boys out of jealousy would have been laughable. Especially when the one I'm jealous of them drooling over is her.

Bumblebee AKA Fumi, is supposed to be my arch enemy. In fact, before that retarded monkey gave me and my bro's that growth formula I had never seen her as anything more than an enemy.

About a year ago some new Powerpuff's started showing up, strong ones that made it impossible for Brick, Butch, and Boomer to win on their own. So –with Mojo's help- they created four new bro's: Bash, Brunt, Blade, and me, Bleak.

We'd constantly bug the girls, and I always had a great time taunting Bee. She always made it easy too; the girl has a nasty temper to go with that pretty face. I can't tell you how many times I've come home after a battle with them covered in bruises and cuts still grinning as I fixed up my battered body.

Of course those days of mayhem and vandalism were short lived. About a month ago Mojo –claiming to have a way to make us stronger- fed us this weird concoction. Aged us by about four years, gave us super strength, super powers ten times as strong as the girls, and good looks to boot.

Needless to say we were excited about the change and immediately flew off in search of the girls. But apparently there are some side effects to the solution that we didn't know about until we laid eyes on our counterparts. They had gone from gross cootie carrying girls, to the most beautiful creatures we had ever laid eyes on.

Brick fell for Blossom

Butch for Buttercup

Boomer for Bubbles

Bash for Bell

Brunt for Berry

Blade for Bunny

And me for Bumblebee

We discovered their secret identities and –after creating aliases of our own- signed up at their school. We became the Saru brothers and didn't bother hiding our interest in the girls. Turns out they're all sisters and it was easy enough to get close to them. They were hesitant at first, but after the first week we were all hanging out like old friends.

We haven't told them about our feelings, mostly just hinting that we like them through simple flirting. But that's about to change, I have to tell her soon. Watching these guys drool over her and not being able to say anything about it is killing me. And it's not just here; everywhere we go there's at least one guy who always stares at her as she walks by. Not that she notices.

I don't think she realizes just how unbelievably beautiful she is. That wavy shoulder length chocolate brown hair, those breathtaking yellow eyes that shine with happiness whenever she laughs or smiles. God, it makes me want to take her in my arms and kiss those bow shaped lips until they go numb every time I see her.

Besides her looks she also has the most amazing taste. She's a total tomboy just like Buttercup, but doesn't complain when the other girls try to stick her in something girly. Her favorite activity in the world is skating, and she is the most amazing skater I have ever seen. Shredding the ramps on her custom board painted with orange and yellow flames.

I looked over the dozen or so people that surrounded the ramp that she's on; she was tearing it up, doing several flips and spins as she flew back and forth on the ramp. A confident and joyful smile graced her perfect face and her yellow eyes gleamed with enjoyment. She hadn't even broken a sweat and that just made her that much more amazing to me.

I smirked and started to weave my way through the crowd, not wanting to hide my presence among these ridiculous fan boys any longer. I made it to the front of the crowd and stepped onto the ramp, sliding my own board under my feet and pushing off.

I heard a few protests from the guys behind me, but I didn't care to listen all I could think about was the blazing beauty that was shredding pavement only a few feet from me. I glided up alongside her and flashed a grin.

"Hey there babe, hell of some skills you've got there"

She turned to face me, excitement immediately turning to annoyance.

"Shiro, here to ruin my ride I see"

I shrugged "your fault for being so irresistible babe"

Her cheeks colored a bit but she still managed a scowl "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

My grin widened at the sight of her anger. _'God that's hot'_

"Well I could come up with another nickname, how about sugar? Maybe daisy, something to describe your sweetness"

"Don't make me bowl you over"

I chuckled at that "feisty as ever, that's my girl"

She immediately made a beeline for the edge of the ramp, picking her board up from the ground and heading for the exit. I followed, matching my pace to hers as we walked together. She ignored me the entire time as I followed her out of the skate park and down the sidewalk; she seemed to be heading home but suddenly ducked into an alleyway on the way.

She ran and it only took me a second to realize that she was trying to lose me. I bolted after her, following every turn and jump she made as she hopped over fallen trash cans and boxes littering the alley. She even knocked a few things over in an attempt to slow me down, a tactic that naturally didn't work.

Before long we came to the park, full of trees and plants, perfect place to hide. She immediately dodged into the shadows of the trees and I followed close behind, it took a while but I managed to catch up to her. She was sitting at the base of a tree, gulping in greedy gasps of air as she attempted to catch her breath.

I smirked down at her as she sat there, and she rolled her eyes when I sat down next to her, waiting for her to calm her breathing.

"I'm not your girl" she said between breaths

"I know…but I wish you were"

She shot me a questioning glance, which I ignored.

We were silent for several minutes, with her breathing as the only sound in the otherwise silent atmosphere. It gradually became steady and soon after she caught her breath she spoke up.

"So…what did you mean by that?"

"Mean by what?" I asked deciding to play dumb

"You know what I'm talking about, that whole wishing that I'm your girl thing. What the hell is that about?"

I didn't answer, didn't even look up. I focused my gaze on my skateboard resting in my lap. If I looked at her I would lose it, lose all control and probably tell her how I feel. I want to tell her but at the same time I'm afraid, afraid that she'll reject my feelings. Having her say that she doesn't feel the same way would cut deeper than any knife.

I felt her shift beside me and the next thing I know she's leaning down in front of me, tilting her face up to look into my eyes. My own orange orbs widened as I noticed how close she was, a hand on either side of my legs, her face angled so that I had a perfect view of her face.

I had never been this close to her before, never smelled her scent this strongly. The sweet smell of honey and nectar overwhelmed my senses, nearly making me drunk as I struggled to force my brain to work. Her eyes, her hair, her lips they're all so close, so beautiful, so…irresistible.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pushing my board off my lap and pulling her to me. I pressed my lips onto hers and filled the lip-lock with all the passion and love that I had kept sealed within my heart from the moment I'd laid eyes on her that day.

Her body was unresponsive for the first few seconds, and then she kissed back. My stomach did an excited flip as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into the kiss; both her legs were braced on either side of my waist, her chest pressed against mine as she leaned against me. Her mouth parted and mine followed, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, feeling the shiver that went through her when my tongue brushed hers.

She tasted sweet, like honey and I couldn't get enough of her. We broke the kiss after nearly 5 minutes and I immediately started trailing kisses down to her throat, I kissed and licked the soft skin of her neck as my hands traveled up and down her sides. God, this felt so good.

Her scent washed over me and her body molded to mine in a way that was familiar despite the fact that I had never held her like this before. I broke from my lip-lock with her throat and rested my forehead against hers, gazing into her glorious yellow eyes.

"God, I- Fumi, you look. Damn" I couldn't even find the words to tell her what I was feeling so I kissed her again.

I cupped her cheek with my palm, bringing her even closer to me.

"You're amazing"

"You're beautiful"

"God, so damn beautiful"

I whispered between kisses as I began to lose myself in the feeling of her mouth moving against mine. The kisses became more frantic and every time we broke apart I would whisper another compliment in her ear.

We finally stopped, once again I rested my forehead against hers, threading my fingers through her silky hair as my gaze met hers.

"Fumi, I love you. More than my own life, more than the whole freaking world, more than anything, I love you"

Her eyes widened for an instant before she pulled back. At first I thought she was rejecting me, but then she laid her head on my chest, shifting so that she was sitting on my lap with both her legs curled off to the side. She didn't make eye contact with me, just buried her face in my collar.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and allowed my eyes to drift closed, content with holding her. Unconsciously I moved one of my hands to the back of her head and started stroking her hair with smooth gentle movements.

"Hey" she whispered after a few minutes of silence "did you…did you really mean that?"

"Yes, I meant it with all my heart and soul"

She paused "Bleak, you know I-I also…for a long time, I've…L-L-Loved y-you too. I was just afraid, scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. You were always teasing me and looking at other girls, I just thought…"

She trailed off.

I looked down at the perfect girl in my arms, taking her chin between my thumb and index finger and turning her to face me. I could see unshed tears in her eyes and I felt my heart swell in my chest.

"Fumi, you know…I was afraid too. I thought that a girl as beautiful as you couldn't possibly want anything to do with a lowlife like me, after all I used to be a criminal and all those times I fought against you as that little kid who only wanted to cause mayhem and destruction. God I don't deserve you, I don't even get why you would feel anything but resentment toward someone like me. And all those girls I would always flirt with, they didn't mean crap to me. Whenever I was talking to one of them I would always be watching you out of the corner of my eye, and the reason I tease you is because I like seeing your reactions. I love it when you show me your emotions, even if they're shown out of spite"

I wrapped my arms even tighter around her "seeing you laughing and happy though, that's the greatest sight in the world to me. Although you are pretty cute when you're mad"

She giggled and cuddled up to me. "And here I thought that you'd rather eat a truckload of rocks than spend a moment more than necessary with me"

I chuckled "You know, talking without all the anger, yelling, and teasing seems to work for us. We should do it more often"

She brought her face closer to mine, our lips only inches apart. "Yes, we should"

Then our lips met again, and an explosion of fireworks seemed to set off in my stomach. I never want to let go, especially now that I know that the girl I love loves me back. So I kissed her, and she kissed me back. My worst enemy turned into my most precious person overnight, and at this moment I am so unbelievably glad that I was made for her.

**Me: Yay! I haven't been getting requests for fanfics so I've decided to take things into my own hands and try a bunch of one-shots. This is Bleak X Bumblebee from my story Real Live, suckish title I know. I decided to take all the characters I created in that story and make a bunch of one-shots. This is one of four considering I already have reds, greens and blues one-shots. **

**Now I have to work on:**

**Bash X Bell**

**Brunt X Berry**

**And Blade X Bunny**

**If you liked this then check out Real Life and my other one-shots. Thank you for reading and COMMENT**


End file.
